A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device has a container holding helium therein for cooling magnetic coils utilized in the device. An interior of the container is often maintained at a pressure level below an atmospheric pressure level. The container further includes an exhaust tube for exhausting helium from the container when a pressure level in the interior of the container is greater than a predetermined pressure. If a leak occurs in the container, air can be sucked from ambient atmosphere into the interior of the container. Further, the air can freeze in the exhaust tube to form an ice blockage therein. When a helium boil-off condition occurs in the container, the ice blockage in the exhaust tube can result in relatively high pressure levels within the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for melting ice in an exhaust tube of a container holding helium.